Trends regarding semiconductor apparatuses continuously move toward high degrees of integration, high capacity, and high speed operation. In particular, various efforts have been made to realize a semiconductor apparatus having a high performance within a limited area.
A semiconductor apparatus includes power supply pads, power lines which are disposed on one side of the power supply pads, and connection lines which connect the power supply pads and the power lines. In order to efficiently transfer power to internal circuits, improvement of the connection lines is demanded.